Piko Piko Hammer
|Inne media = *Archie Comics *''Sonic X'' *''Sonic Boom'' *IDW Publishing |Używający = *Amy Rose *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Cream the Rabbit *Emerl *E-121 Phi|Użycie = *Walka *Latanie}} , znany również jako Piko Hammer i Love Hammer – wielki młotek dzierżony przez Amy Rose. Jest charakterystycznym dla tej postaci przedmiotem, pojawiającym się w większości gier z udziałem jeżycy. Służy do walki i poruszania się w powietrzu. Utworzenie Pomysł i nazwa broni pochodzi od popularnej w Japonii zabawki o nazwie Piko Piko Hammer. Człon piko-piko ''jest onomatopeją odgłosów wydawanych przez te młotki przy uderzeniu. Piko Piko Hammer po raz pierwszy pojawił się w grze Sonic the Fighters, gdzie służył Amy do walki. Otrzymała młotek po to, aby podkreślić jej chłopięcość. Od tego momentu, Piko Piko Hammer stał się ikoniczną bronią Amy. Opis Piko Piko Hammer jest bardzo dużym, przewyższającym swoimi rozmiarami Amy, młotkiem bojowym. Składa się z długiego kija, na końcu którego zamontowany jest czerwono-żółty młot. Przy wykonywaniu większości ataków Amy trzyma go jednorącz, ale w przypadku obrotowych uderzeń jest trzymany oburącz. Piko Piko Hammer jest potężną bronią w walce wręcz, o dużym zasięgu. Podstawowy atak jaki może być z niego wyprowadzony to Hammer Attack. Polega na wykonaniu prostego uderzenia w ziemię. Młot może również posłużyć do wykonania Hammer Jumpa, czyli wybicia się w górę, podczas uderzenia młotem w trakcie biegu. W powietrzu może być także wykonany Jump Attack. Amy jest w stanie wykonywać obrotowe ataki młotem, ale zazwyczaj potrzebny jest jej do tego ulepszenie, lub partnerzy. Wyjątek stanowi Spinning Hammer Attack, który wykonywany jest z dodatkowym podskokiem. Amy może także wytwarzać trąby powietrzne przy wymachiwaniu Piko Piko Hammerem. Poza czysto ofensywnymi zastosowaniami, młot może także posłużyć do krótkiego latania. Amy musi podskoczyć i obracać szybko młotem w powietrzu, co pozwoli jej przelatywać nad krótkimi dystansami. Odmiany Long Hammer Long Hammer to dłuższa odmiana Piko Piko Hammera. Jest zielono-fioletowy. Zwiększa zasięg ataków Amy. Pojawia się jako ulepszenie w grach ''Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. Wielki Piko Piko Hammer W Sonic Advance 3 i Sonic Rush Amy ma możliwość korzystania z większego młotka. Jest on w większości szary, a pośrodku posiada żółto-czerwone paski. Uderzenia wielkim młotem są znacznie silniejsze i wytwarzają wstrząsy, ale broń jest trudniejsza w obsłudze. Młotki innych postaci W Sonic Advance 3 do Piko Piko Hammera dostęp mają wszystkie grywalne postacie: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles i Cream. Postacie te muszą być w parze z Amy. Młotki te różnią się kolorystycznie, ale posiadają te same właściwości co Piko Piko Hammer Amy, pozwalając na wykonywanie Hammer Attack i Jump Attack. Galeria Sonic Hammer.png|Młot Sonica Tails Hammer.png|Młot Tailsa Knux Hammer.png|Młot Knucklesa Cream Hammer.png|Młot Cream Ciekawostki * Piko Piko Hammer jest najczęściej pojawiającą się bronią w serii. * Mimo że siła Piko Piko Hammera była wielokrotnie udowadniana, Mr. Know-It-All z Sonic Adventure uważa że młotek jest niezbyt potężną bronią w starciach z większymi przeciwnikami. * W Sonic Advance 2 pojawia się badnik Piko Piko, którego bronią jest młotek. * W Sonic Advance 3 młotek Knucklesa posiada dodatkowy kolec na górze. Jest to jedyna odmiana Piko Piko Hammera z dodatkowymi akcesoriami. * W Sonic Unleashed, Sonic the Werehog odnosi się do Piko Piko Hammera w swojej wypowiedzi, tuż po pokonaniu Dark Guardiana - I know little girls that are better with a hammer than you! Well, one, anyway ''(''znam małe dziewczynki które lepiej posługują się młotkiem od ciebie! Cóż, jedna przynajmniej).'' * W Sonic the Fighters, młotek Amy nazywa się ''Magical Hammer. Kategoria:Bronie